ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Nose Club/Characters
All the characters from The Blue Nose Club. Characters List of Characters on the show. Tatty Teddy Tatty Teddy is a teddy bear who is the main character in the show. He was born with brown fur until his fur turned gray. He's the owner of The Blue Nose Club. He has a pet dog named Tatty Puppy. Tatty Puppy Tatty Puppy is a pink puppy and is Tatty Teddy's pet. He is served as the mascot of the club and is a great friend. He got his talking ability from the tears of Kittywink. Patch Patch is a happy dog who is a loyal friend to Tatty. He is known to get the newspaper every morning. Kittywink Kittywink is a mischivous cat who loves chocolate drops. She loves to work in the kitchen and sometimes her mom and dad come visit sometimes. Blossom Blossom is a rabbit who loves to giggle. She is the youngest member of the club. Dilly Dilly is a fluffy duck who likes to raise a smile to anyone's face. She likes bathtime because she likes to have parties, concerts, etc when she's alone. Toots Toots is a wise elephant who likes to read stories. He likes to read when he's quiet or when he's relaxing. Binky Binky is a shy panda who has a big heart. He might be shy but someone will help him out. Twiggy Twiggy is a friendly giraffe who loves to chat. He can't tell a secret because of his laughter. Chip Chip is a cheeky zebra who tells jokes. He's known as Jokester. Rocky Rocky is a heroic lion. He's brave at everything and likes to eat stack. Buster Buster is a lively leopard who likes to play hide and seek. He's the most important hider when playing. Tuffles Tuffles is a sneaky pig who likes to eat. His favorite food is Spaghetti because he would make a mess. Cottonsocks Cottonsocks is a cuddly sheep who likes to snuggle. She's gentle to the group. Co-Co Co-Co is an excitable monkey. He's the best climber in the world. In the show, He sounds like a girl. Konker Konker is a carefree hedgehog who isn't fuzzy. He's easliy to get scared every night doing bedtime. Chalky Chalky is a reliable polar bear with a cuddly nature. He always worry but someone will keep him safe. Wise Wise is a bright owl who likes to read. He likes to turn the pages of his favorite books. You might find him reading his favorite book. Chilly Chilly is a perky penguin who's getting his own way. He likes to eat snow cones in his arctic room. Jingle Jingle is a thoughtful reindeer who likes to give presents to his friends. He finds something for that person and then gives it to him/her. Mo Mo is a caring kangaroo who's the mother of all. She is caring and sometimes she carries a miniture version of herself in her pouch. Gum-Gum Gum-Gum is a gentle koala who likes to sleep. He can be seen sleeping in his hammock or his own bed. Milkshake Milkshake is a loyal and trustworthy cow who likes to drink milkshake. She can be mooing every time she drinks. Bobbin Bobbin is a funny little horse with a sense of laughter. He likes to laugh until he cries. Thomas Thomas is a huggable hippo. He might be gentle but he likes hugs. Digger Digger is a dependable terrier who likes to dig. He gets dirty and likes to take a bath with Dilly. Bracken Bracken is a bright eyed badger who sneaks for a midnight snack. He sometimes likes to sleep with Tatty's owner. Dot Dot is a pretty little ladybug who likes to cheer up anybody. She makes anyone happy by comforting. Breeze Breeze is a shy and affectionate butterfly. She's the social girl in the show. Honey Honey is a day dreaming bumble bee. She is often sleeps in her yellow sleep mask day dreaming about something. Splodge Splodge is a clumsy dalmatian who gets hurt. He tries to do something but always fail. Shelley Shelley is a quiet little turtle who sometimes hide in her shell. She sometimes roll onto her shell whenever she gets bored. LIly Lily is a delightful little frog who hops from place to place. She likes to eat flies. Echo Echo is a playful little bat who loves to stay up late. He likes to have fun all night. Bells Bells is an adventurous reindeer and is Jingle's twin sister. She often hangs out with her twin brother and gives gifts to her friends. Sugarcube Sugarcube is a helpful little donkey. He sometimes trip on his own ears. Tiny Tiny is a busy little mouse and is very young. Despite of her age, she helps Kittywink's mother out in the kitchen. Jock Jock is a strong moose with a tender heart. He likes to give smaller animals a ride like Tiny. Ruby Ruby is a cheery robin who is a great singer. Every night, she would sing everyone a lullaby. In the day, she can be singing a new song and writing one up in her music studio. Peanut Peanut is a kind hamster who likes to collect stuff. He should ask first before taking it. Pearl Pearl is a elegant poodle who loves cuddling with her favorite heart pillow. She can be seen taking a nap. Fluffy Fluffy is a faithful sheepdog who is full of mischief. He can be seen rounding up sheep. Snuffles Snuffles is a curious anteater who likes to eat. He can find them with his nose which acts as a radar. Melody Melody is a affectionate parrot who talks all the time. She likes to make announcements overtimes. Snowdrop Snowdrop is a playful rabbit. She likes to hang out with Blossom sometimes. Legend Legend is a magical unicorn who is smart. He knows everything and likes to do magic. Scoot Scoot is an adventurous little snail who is a great traveler. He might be shy but he hides in his shell for protection. Mack Mack is a laid back otter who likes to float in the pool. He likes to carry some fish and eat them. Zee-Zee Zee-Zee is a stubborn goat who never gives up. He likes to do anything that good for him. Wrinkles Wrinkles is an honest and loyal boxer dog who is full of energy. He's also called the Loyal Pooch. Cuddles Cuddles is a protecive sun bear who supports Tatty. She might have a crush on him but likes to grow flowers. Giggles Giggles is a cheeky baboon who likes to play. He often paints pictures with his tail. Goldie Goldie is a playful labrador who always play with his soccer ball. He is active and loves to kick his ball around. Webster Webster is a creative spider. He always make his art into weblike. Sue-Shee Sue-Shee is a crafty pelican who likes to eat fish. She brings fish for lunch. Stilts Stilts is a patient flamingo. She keeps herself tall because of her legs. Whisper Whisper is a quiet sensitive deer who likes to be silent. She doesn't loud noises which scare her. Blubber Blubber is a noisy walrus. He makes music by playing all the instruments at the same time. Jungle Jungle is a crazy orangutan who likes to have fun. He's sure to lend you a hand. Essence Essense is a dignified skunk who likes to stink. She shields herself by spraying her friends. Wanda Wanda is a wild and gentle goose who is a great chaser. She honks her way by actting noisy. Alaska Alaska is a confident husky who loves the snow. She is the cool pup in the club. Whiskers Whiskers is a smooth-talking seal who talks. He likes to play with ball and preform tricks. Kozie Kozie is a crafty alpaca. He is a great sewer and make great clothes for everyone. Cranberry Cranberry is a clucky turkey who likes to eat. He's always looking for food. Trotters Trotters is a unselfish wild boar. He likes to munch anything that's on the floor. Cheddar Cheddar is a sensible field mouse and is Tiny's best friend. She is never shy at anyone. Rainbow Rainbow is a wacky puffin. She likes to see rainbows after a rainy day. Kashmir Mashmir is an outspoken ram who like to buck anyone. He's known for his horns. Passion Passion is a infectious lovebug. She keeps everyone together with her love. Splash Splash is an ambitious octopus. He likes to hold 8 things at the same time. Peekaboo Peekaboo is a clumsy mole. She likes to hide and play her favorite game. Chase Chase is an energetic jack russell. She likes to run and has a crush on Patch. Midnight Midnight is a nocturnal owl who sleeps in the day. He wakes up at night and hangs out with Echo. Tango Tango is a colorful toucan. He likes to make up shows. Oasis Oasis is an honest camel. She is friendly to her friends. Gossip Gossip is a tongue-wagging lizard who has a lot to say. He likes to have fun. Snugs Snugs is a cuddly chinchilla who likes to be the baby of the club. She likes to play pretend with Tiny and Chedder. Peers Peers is a nosy meerkat. He is served as "Looker Meerkat" Baffle Baffle is a sly fox who does tricks. He's the coolest fox in the world. Noo Noo is a messy wildebeast. Whenever he does something, he gets dirty and might have to take a bath. Scuba Scuba is a tamed dolphin. She's the best swimmer around and likes to do tricks if someone gave her a ride. Ivory Ivory is a no-nonsense rhino who likes to buck anyone. She's the bestest member because of her winning in the "Plush Run" running race. Flame Flame is a fiery dragon. She is a fire making expert and sometimes, when she uses sticks from a dead tree, she puts on a fire show. Needles Needles is a hilarious woolly manmoth who tells jokes. He makes sure that everyone is quiet doing the show. Quiver Quiver is a daring emperor penguin. He might be cool but slides into action. Bengal Bengal is a prowling white tiger. She is a purrfect member of the club and likes to pounce at anyone. Alpine Alpine is an intelligent bernese mountain dog. He is smart than everyone. Feathers Feathers is a extravagant peacock. He's proud of himself for doing fun games. Nutmeg Nutmeg is a kind and considerate squirrel who likes to collect acorns. She might be the best but because of her hunger, she gets hungry doing breakfast. Buck Buck is a hard working beaver. He made a log cabin and called it his home. Yabber Yabber is a chattering platypus. He swims his way for adventure. Koodoo Koodoo is a dynamic antelope. She has a crush on Noo. Ripple Ripple is a graceful swan. She is beautiful and never gets her feather dirty. Scraps Scraps is a fussy rat. He always forget what happens. Runner Runner is a hard working ostrich like Buck. She and Buck are great friends and they make something cool. Foo Foo is an inquistive pug. She knows everyone is fine and likes to sniff her way. Float Float is a chilled-out manatee. He likes to have fun and swims in the river. Tropic Tropic is a exotic seahorse. He likes to have fun and make bubbles. Treetops Treetops is a lazy gorilla who stays in his tree home. He eats leaves or relaxing in his home. Ocean Ocean is a flamboyani sea turtle. She likes to her shell collection in her shell because it's where keeps it. Ramble Ramble is a non-stop centipede. He likes to eat leaves and makes them his meal. Shelter Shelter is a quiet woodlouse. He rolls into a ball when scared or wanted to play basketball. Jewel Jewel is a proud corgi and acts as the queen of the world. She sometimes wear a cape and crown on her head. Luna Luna is a wolf who became friends with everyone. She might be cute but likes to howl at night. Shield Shield is a brave armadillo who likes to be the ball in many ball games. He's the best player of all time. Squabble Squabble is an unpredicable pigeon. He likes to reach for the mailbox for mail. Paws Paws is a glamorous persian cat who looks her best. She likes to be beautiful. Pipsqueak Pipsqueak is the confident chihuahua. She's the friendly dog around. Culture Culture is a funky chameleon. He likes to change colors depending on a color. Smoo Smoo is a highland cow. She is friendly and likes to take a voyage to the cold. Comedy Comedy is a witty hyena who likes to laugh. Whenever she hears a joke, her bones in her body will tickle her causing her to laugh. Spirit Spirit is a loveable lemur. When he's cold, he would wrap his tail around for a blanket. Twist Twist is an enchanting snake. If anyone has a problem, she'll give him or her an answer. Scuttle Scuttle is an inquisitive crab who likes to explore. He likes to use his claws to hold small twigs. Bixie Bixie is a cute cocker spaniel. He likes to take a nap once or twice doing fun. Flip Flip is a dippy gecko who likes to flip upside down. He is Culture's best friend and likes to dance upside down. Spangle Spangle is a shimmery starfish who is the only character who stands on all five. She is cute and ditzy and is a great swimmer. Glide Glide is a well-groomed pegasus who has a crush on Legend the unicorn. She is known as Flying Mare of The Club. Crest Crest is a timid petrosaur who is the smart dinosaur of the club. He's the best flyer like Glide and likes to fly everytime. Pout Pout is an eager puffer fish. Whenever he's angry, he blows into a balloon. Abbey Abbey is a well-bred british cat who is Kittywink's cousin from London. She always like to write letters to her old parents back home. Ziza Ziza is a gentle african elephant who was born in Africa. She likes to use her trunk as a hose. Flash Flash is a pretty dragon and is Flame's brother. He looks like his sister, but in a pink variant. Avery Avery is an adorable chick who never grows up. She likes to peck at anyone and writes stories. Tinsel Tinsel is a fun-loving arctic fox. She likes to party and bring some decorations to it. Aimee Aimee is a loopy lovebird who likes to make everyone happy. Whenever someone's sad, She tells him or her it's okay. Deelish Deelish is the wannabe wombat who is the DJ for night parties. He carries his headphones around his neck. Leboo Leboo is a stunning masai lion who is Rocky's long lost cousin. He's grooming his mane every day when he gets up. Pudge Pudge is a permanently perkish triceratops who was hatched from his egg. He was adopted by Kittywink because of her great great grandfather. Eduardo Eduardo is an animated axolotl who likes swimming. He likes to blow bubbles and loves to take baths. Frizzie Frizzie is a inquisitive little lamb who is Cottonsock's nephew. He gets lost sometimes doing field trips. Dash Dash is an energetic cheetah. His favorite room in the club is aerobics. Diva Diva is a superstar canary who loves singing. She is called "Canary Superstar!" doing nighttime concerts.